


Like Staring Into an Old Photograph

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [24]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy meets Cameron's son. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Staring Into an Old Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Stacy entered the family-style restaurant a little after four and found Cameron quickly. She expected to see Cameron's son. She hadn't expected the boy to look so much like Greg.

Smiling, she approached and gave Cameron a hug, then shook hands with the boy who wasn't much of a boy anymore. He had to be at least fourteen. Getting a closer look at him, she remembered him from the funeral, but couldn't remember having spoken to him. She should have.

"He is very handsome," Stacy commented when the young man got up for more food.

Cameron smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"And the spitting image of his father."

Another smile. "House was great with him when he was growing up. 'Spent time with him every week."

Stacy frowned, "How'd Chase take that?"

"Not well. And I tried to make it work, but Robert didn't buy that our son had inherited my hair and the personality of one of our relatives."

"Was it possible?"

"Sure. But Robert wasn't having any of it. Ultimately, it didn't matter. And we're happy the way we are."

Gregory returned to the table with a plate piled high. "Talking about dad?"

Cameron brushed a hand across the young man's shoulders, smiling softly. "We were. Stacy was a friend of his."

"I remember. He told me about her," he said, tearing a bite from his roll.

"Really? He never told me he mentioned her to you."

Gregory shrugged. "I don't think he really meant to tell me. He was in a lot of pain."

"Do you mind if I ask what he told you?" Stacy asked, not wanting to pry, but curious all the same.

"Sure. He told me who you were and that he loved you. He also mentioned the miscarriage once. Then he passed out," he summarized over a forkful of mashed potatoes.

Stacy smiled sadly and thanked him. He was an amazing young man. Soft-spoken and polite, but always seemed to be a little distracted. She figured that came from his father. "He tell you anything else?" she asked, sipping her iced tea.

Gregory shook his head. "No. Not really." He glanced across the table at Stacy. "Mostly, we'd do things – museums, ballgames, monster trucks. He loved monster trucks."

Stacy got the impression that Gregory had never been able to rationalize Greg's love of large-wheeled vehicles that crushed things. Stacy hadn't figured that one out either. But this young man was so much like Greg, it was like looking at old photos.

After dinner, they parted company and Stacy returned to Short Hills. Sitting in her room, she pulled open a drawer and took out the old sonogram, wondering what she and Greg's child might have been like.


End file.
